


the songs were more than music

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Concerts, Fluff, Indie Music, Interviews, Love at First Sight, M/M, Musicians, Robb Stark is a Gift, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Theon is an indie singer and Robb is really into his music. Good thing Robb has tickets for his next gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon who asked for 'one of them is a singer/musician and the other is a fan' when I was taking prompts on tumblr a while ago and this happened. If you want angst this is not the droid you're looking for. I don't own anything except the plot and the title is from Bon Jovi - Theon doesn't appreciate that I guess /o\

The venue is small and almost empty, so Robb has no problems walking up to first row and securing himself a place. There are another three or four people there already, but that’s it. Then again, the show isn’t for another hour and from what he gathers from Jon - who’s a lot more into this kind of indie than Robb ever was - usually the venues fill up in the last half hour or so. Well, good thing that he has a nice spot already.

He also feels kind of stupid. Robb’s thing always was what Jon calls  _ridiculous hair metal._  Which Robb thinks is pretty unflattering and entirely not truthful - Bon Jovi haven’t been hair metal in twenty years, geez -, but generally he’s never liked a musician that didn’t play huge stadiums.

Theon Greyjoy is exactly the kind of musician that  _Jon_  should like. Actually Robb had asked him Jon a couple times - _how do you not like this guy when you’re into Radical Face?_ , at which Jon had just shrugged and said that he just couldn’t connect with the guy's music. Thing is, Robb  _does_. He has no clue what’s about the guy - the fact that he’s pretty hot is a plus, but that’s really not it. It’s that even if Robb isn’t into that genre most times, with  _him_  it just - he can feel that the guy puts his entire soul into those songs, and the lyrics might not be poetry compositions but they’re so very raw and real and when Robb listened to him sing the first time, he had felt like someone had just punched him in the gut for how  _much_  that music was dripping with - heartfelt sentiment. He supposes. And the lyrics - well, the thing is, when Robb bought the record and after listening to it a good number of times, he had thought that they felt  _really_ personal, and if it was the case then the guy  _really_  did have a shitty life up until he got a solo record deal.

And that’s where the  _other_  thing is. Theon Greyjoy isn’t exactly  _famous_  - people into the genre do know him since the record got great reviews, and he’s fairly well-known in that area, but that’s it. There’s a reason why Robb paid ten quid for the concert ticket and fifteen for the record, which he bought straight from Theon’s website. He has given maybe three interviews to indie music magazines, has a couple videoclips on his youtube channel that - according to the description - he shot with his sister during weekends when she was off work. That’s it. There’s not much of him to be seen or anything like that. But what Robb has seen - well, the guy had a shitty life, but he’s damn passionate about what he does, and in both videoclips he smiled while singing even if the songs themselves were pretty grim, and Robb can’t help admiring someone who bounces back like that. He just  _likes_  the guy, and he loves the music, and so when he found out that he was playing a gig half an hour from his place he figured he should just go. Hey, at best he’d have gotten his cd signed, right? At worst, he’d have a good time.

So he stands there, chats with the other three girls who were here already, and by the time the lights are out the room is.. well, not  _packed_ , but reasonably full of people.

And the next two hours confirm what Robb has been thinking for months.

He’s - he’s kind of smitten.

It’s not just that Theon is easy on the eyes (never mind exactly his type for that matter), it’s not just that he sounds a  _lot_  better live than on record (and he sounded good on record anyway), it’s not that damn but Robb  _really_  likes the music, it’s that you can read on his face how much those songs mean to him and how much he likes playing them. Also he doesn’t just sing - he jokes with the audience, gives one of his guitar picks to one of the girls Robb was talking to before, comes off as a genuinely  _fun_  person even if he doesn’t have one song that doesn’t sound at least a bit gloomy and at some point he actually smiles at him when he notices that Robb kind of got emotional.

By the time he says that he’ll see all of them at the booth where he’s going to sell people a few cds if they feel so inclined, Robb is  _positively_  thinking that he doesn’t care if he might look like a creep, he might ask the guy if he can buy him a beer after the signing. If only to say thanks for the music. And stuff.

So he purposefully puts himself last in line as he clutches his record between his hands. Damn, he so does  _not_  have to tell Theon that he really thinks that  _You Have to Know Your Name_  is a damn good title for a record unless he wants to make a fool out of himself.

He’s so worried about it that he almost doesn’t notice when it’s his turn. When it is, he walks up to the small table - the merchandise guy asks him if he wants to buy a record.

“Uh, no, thank you. I have my own,” Robb says, unclenching his fingers from the plastic and sliding it over.

“Well, look at the only person who actually had it already,” Theon says, looking up at him, and - wow. Robb never was an eyeliner person as far as  _he_  was concerned, but on other people? He’s entirely into it. And up close? It really does fit Theon a lot. Along with the dark blue leather jacket and the ripped Steve Earle t-shirt Theon’s wearing.

“I - I really loved it,” Robb blurts out as Theon grabs it and takes the booklet out of the plastic.

“Well, I think you also were one of the two people who knew all the lyrics, so I should hope you did. But that’s great to know. Actually, what’s your name?”

 _Damn, that was smooth, wasn’t it?_ “Robb. Wait, are you -”

“Of course I am. It would be just be rude if I didn’t, right?”

Theon scribbles something on the booklet and then shuts it closed before putting it back in the case.

And - well. Fine. That’s it.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Well, we have all the time in the world since no one’s behind you. Sure.”

“It’s - well, I  _really_  love your music, if that wasn’t clear already, and I had a great time today, and - well, if you don’t have to leave or anything I’d like to buy you a beer or - whatever. Just if you don’t find it majorly creepy, though. I mean -“

And then he stops because the corners of Theon’s mouth have just curled upwards and he’s honestly smiling at him and wow.  _Wow._  It’s getting entirely too much.

"That’s definitely  _not_  creepy. Sure, you can buy me even two. I don’t have a gig for another three days and I don’t even have a manager to nag me, I think I can go for it.”

So they head for the bar, and Robb quits worrying about looking like an idiot five minutes into the conversation.

If anything, because the moment he stops feeling starstruck and they start having a normal conversation, they just - hit off. Robb doesn’t remember the last time he felt so at ease talking to someone and it looks like the reverse is valid, and half an hour and a beer later Robb is pretty sure that he hadn’t clicked so quickly with someone since high school. Not even in high school, probably.

"Damn,” Theon says a moment after Robb realizes that, “I feel weird now.”

“Weird? How?”

“I’m not sure I ever talked so much to one single person in the last few years. How do you do it?”

“How do I do  _what_?”

"Never mind that. So, you  _seriously_  like Bon Jovi and still bought a record with what my sister calls the most depressing lyrics on the planet?”

"I don’t see what’s wrong with Bon Jovi,” Robb says defensively, “but it’s not what’s in the lyrics. It’s how you do it. I mean, it’s obvious you aren’t doing it for the money. And don’t tell me Bon Jovi isn’t heartfelt.”

“Didn’t even cross my mind,” Theon snorts. “But - what, really?”

“Really. Also - well. It’s not - I don’t think they’re depressing. It’s just - you don’t  _sound_  gloomy, that’s what I mean. It’s like, fine, they’re not  _happy_ , but it’s obvious that you still love playing them and that you’re  working something out through them, which I only can respect, so - why would it be depressing? I’m more impressed than anything else.”

“ _Impressed_.”

"Well - they’re personal, aren’t they?”

“Never made a mystery of that,” Theon replies, his dark eyes staring into Robb’s, and he looks  _very_  interested in what Robb has to say now. And maybe a bit worried?

“Then why wouldn’t I be impressed? You got through all that crap, you worked through it and you’re proud of that, of course I’d be impressed. Heck, I was surprised you smiled that much during the concert but it wasn’t a bad thing at all. All the contrary for that matter.”

For a moment Robb thinks that he went overboard.

But then Theon grins again and damn it, now that he sees him up close Robb notices that a couple teeth might be replaced, but it’s still damned gorgeous.

“Can I have your cd again?”

Well,  _that_  wasn’t what Robb had expected, but sure, he can roll with that. He hands Theon the cd and Theon takes the booklet out, grabs a pen from his jacket pocket, scribbles something else next to the place where he signed before and then he closes the booklet and hands it back to Robb. Robb is about to open it, but -

“Do that in a moment,” Theon says, and Robb stops looking at once.

“All right. But -”

“I should probably go now, especially since I realized that my sister has probably been there for an hour or so, but - well, just read that after I leave. And - well, thanks for the drink. And - the rest, actually.”

“You don’t have to thank me for -”

“Trust me, I do. Maybe one day you’ll know.”

And then - then he stands down from his stool, walks up to Robb and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“And maybe it will be sooner than you think. See you around,  _Robb_ ,” he says. Then he leaves without even letting him reply, and Robb feels like the small piece of skin that Theon kissed is  _burning_ , but then he snaps out of his reverie and opens up the booklet, dying to know what exactly was in it.

 _If only everyone else bought the record from the online shop. Thanks, Robb_ , reads the first page, and - okay, so maybe Robb chuckles a bit at that, but then his eyes fall down on the next page.

And.

The next part is scribbled a lot more quickly, and it takes Robb a moment to decipher it, but then -

 _Then_.

_I don’t know how it is that I’ve been talking to you for not even an hour and I think you understand me better than most people I know. And I’ve been told that I’ve done dumb things a lot of times with reason. Which is why I think I’m not doing one of those dumb things now._

_Call me sometime. Possibly soon._

There’s a cellphone number scribbled neatly under the last sentence.

For a moment Robb thinks that it’s totally insane and he really should leave this alone.

For a moment. Then that moment passes and Robb saves the number in his cellphone directory. Then he stands up and leaves the bar as well - no one is outside by now, of course, and he should just take his bike and go home already -

But he opens a text and writes down  _sure I will, expect that call soon_  and sends it before shutting the phone off and putting on his helmet.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which three years have passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I'm taking prompts on tumblr and someone asked for a sequel to this specific fic and I complied, so I figured I'd put it up here before I forgot about it. Spoilers: this is... fairly creative writing but guys I had been wanting to write a fake music magazine article/interview for years, indulge me. ;) anyway yeah there's a sequel. Have fun. :D

## what is dead may never die:  
**newly-rising musical act Theon Greyjoy is finally releasing his sophomore record - will it keep the debut’s promise?  
**_by Mance Rayder_

 

“You must be the poor sod _The Wire_  sent to interview me, huh? Well, do come in.”

When you meet in him in real life, Theon Greyjoy certainly isn’t what you would imagine going by his songs. His debut album, _You Have to Know Your Name,_ has been hailed by critics as a breath of fresh air in these last years’ stale scene in which most people have been trying to be the new Mumford & Sons. Greyjoy, instead, has put out a record with less catchy riffs and no marketable hit song, which might be the reason why he hasn’t quite managed to find himself under the spotlight until now. However, most critics (us included) have agreed about his debut album being a small gem: twelve incredibly well-crafted songs, all thematically linked and amazingly executed, and of an incredibly high quality for having self-produced the record.

What we all heard, though, was _melancholic_  songs; most people would have assumed that their singer might somehow be a melancholic person, as well.

Instead, I’m surprised by how widely he smiles as he lets me into his studio - that’s where we scheduled our interview. It’s small, obviously self-run even if he has a label now; the instruments are in perfect order but books, records and notebooks filled with lyrics are scattered a bit around. Now I’m even more curious to ask him about the follow-up, as I was one of the journalists who could listen to a preview, and I might have written down a _lot_  of possible questions.

“Sorry for the mess,” he says as he offers me a beer, “I didn’t have time to tidy things up. But I might have gone on a writing binge yesterday.”

“That’s quite all right,” I assure him as we sit down at the small table outside the recording area. His beer is definitely not the cheap quality - I tell him and he laughs all over again. “I believe in treating myself when possible,” he replies before taking a sip. “So, shoot. Hopefully your boss won’t think I’m an awful person to interview."

Something tells me he won’t be.

 

 

> **Your first album was quite well-received in the critics circle, even if it might not have been a commercial success yet. Did you expect it?**
> 
> Man, honestly, I didn’t even expect for anyone to  _notice_  it. That’s why I self-produced it - finding a label before looked like unnecessary work. I was fucking elated when I saw all those good reviews, though.
> 
> **What are your expectations for its follow-up?**
> 
> If I had to write music according to anyone’s expectations I’d never get anything done - I don’t really swing like that. I just wrote the songs I felt like writing. It’s - a bit different from the previous one, really, but then again no one wants to always put out the same bloody record, right? And at least it’s nowhere as depressing.
> 
> **That’s interesting, because that was something we all noticed when we heard it this last week when the label organized that preview listening party.**
> 
> (Laughs) What, that I can write songs that don’t want to make you jump off a roof after three consecutive listens?
> 
> **I wouldn’t be as harsh! But yes, it’s quite more upbeat than its predecessor. Any particular reason?**
> 
> Admittedly, everything on _You Have to Know Your Name_  was… very personal. Actually, it was pretty much autobiographical. I wrote all of those songs to… work through some issues. It was fairly therapeutic at the time. Then I _did_  ponder if it was the case to share them with the world but well, I reasoned that the moment I did I’d be really free of that baggage. It did work out, to a point. So I did, and I’m glad it happened, but you know, at some point you have to move on and I didn’t have anything coming from that place anymore. And good thing that, it wasn’t a really _good_  place. Now - well, my personal life has taken an entire new turn and I guess it showed up in the new songs. That’s about it. I mean, that record was good because it was - as someone I know told me once, it was honest. And I wanted the follow-up to be, as well, or I have a feeling it wouldn’t have been as good.
> 
> **Well, I can’t argue with that claim. The first _sounded_  really honest. That was definitely part of the charm.**
> 
> Why, thank you. That’s always nice to hear.
> 
> **You also didn’t look for a hit with the first album.**
> 
> No. I didn’t really make it for the money and I wasn’t thinking about writing something profitable back in the day. I’m glad I did it.
> 
> **It definitely would have ruined the picture, I agree. But everyone in the staff agreed about something as well, in that sense.**
> 
> Really? What was that?
> 
> **We thought you might actually have one potential hit song in there.**
> 
> I do? Well, I didn’t write any with that in mind, but what was it according to you all?
> 
> **_Now and Always_. From the title we all assumed it would be a bit of an odd-man out, it seemed a bit too on the cheesy side for your standards, but when we heard it - well, we all thought it was _great_. Really great. For being your first love song, it was superb. And we all thought it was really catchy, in spite of not standing apart from everything else on the record. Is there anything you have to say about that?**
> 
> (Laughs) Oh. _That_  song. I’m afraid the exact subject matter might be a bit classified, but I can tell you that it’s as personal as everything else, and it  _is_  about a specific person, and they probably can take a good half of the merit for this one record being more on the upbeat side.
> 
> **Oh, does that mean congratulations on your _personal_  life are in order?**
> 
> I appreciate them, thank you. They might be. What can I say, I was really inspired. And I’ll regret telling you in a moment because they’ll read this article and they’ll be pissed that I actually never _told_  them what I’m about to tell you, but I wrote that song the night after they actually dragged me out for an _anniversary dinner_  of all things when I never even had contemplated it once in my life and - yeah, all right, that was really fucking embarrassing.
> 
> **But it’s a great song. No reason to feel like that about it. Do you think you might publish it as a single at some point? It does have potential.**
> 
> Eh, I don’t really know. I _could_ , but it’s also… _really_  personal. To a degree where I don’t know if I’m fine with sharing it outside that album. But we’ll see, I guess - I _do_  have another couple of catchy ones. That said, I’m really not in a hurry to sell out.
> 
> **That’s a blessed attitude in today’s scene, really. So, why _What is Dead May Never Die_? It’s an… interesting album title, to say the least.**
> 
> Oh, that’s to make my father angry.
> 
> **What, really?**
> 
> It was crap he always used to say while I was growing up for which he pretty much justified it every time he was a complete asshole. All of the time. He’d be one, you’d make him notice, he’d say that what is dead may never die but rises again harder and stronger, which back in the day sounded like idiotic zen bullshit to me. It still does, but since this record is about a part of my life I actually am _enjoying_  living, and since I know he hates what I do, I just wanted him to get pissed off about it. The angrier the better, if you ask me.
> 
> **Well, it certainly was a great effort. We shall see how it does and hopefully the third won’t be coming too late, or do we have to wait another three years?**
> 
> Admittedly, these last three years have been, uh, an adjustment period. A lot of things happened and I had to work through them, but I think my life’s a lot more stable these days. You probably won’t wait three years for the next part. And I think it won’t be too sad, either. That said, I might move on to a few other instruments or I might get bored.
> 
> **That sounds like a plan, indeed. Are you playing all of them still?**
> 
> Indeed. I like having control over my music, what can I do. Hopefully next time I can play another couple and see what comes out of it.
> 
> **Then we can’t wait to hear it. And I’m sure your fans can’t wait to hear your new record either.**
> 
> I hope they like it! And they can download it, as long as they buy concert tickets. I’m all for free sharing. And I’m not in it for the money, after all, but I’m very much in for sold-out gigs. 

 

–

 

“Theon, you _do_  realize that my sister just called me to tell me that she’s envious that _the best love song she heard in her entire life was about me_?” Robb asks first thing as he comes into their shared apartment a month later, when the record is finally out for the world to hear.

“Hey, you insisted to not listen to the definitive versions of those songs so you’d be _surprised_.”

“But you made me listen to the raw versions of _every other one_  except that. You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“I do, and you still haven’t dumped me, did you?”

Robb puts away his backpack and goes straight for the sofa, grabbing the guitar he had on his legs and putting it away carefully before pretty much straddling him in one smooth motion.

“I couldn’t dump someone who writes something _that_  beautiful for me, you idiot,” he sighs, and then he leans down for a kiss Theon is more than happy to give him. 

“So, you got it?”

“I bought it, but then Sansa dragged me to my parents’s and only made me listen to that song, so I still haven’t opened the CD or anything. Why?”

“Oh, nothing that can’t wait,” Theon smiles, and then he drags Robb down for another kiss.

He doesn’t know _yet_  about his name being the first in the _special thanks_  section of the booklet, and Theon will only be too happy to witness his reaction when he learns about it.

For now, though, there’s no hurry, is it?

End.


End file.
